Strangers in the Savannah
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Mason and his firends falls into savannah visits unknown place to them. im not very go with summeries, R&R and tell me what you think,please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Omega: I don't own Lion King, Disney owns it. I only own Mason, Zack, and Alexa. This is my first Lion king story so tell what you think so I can improve on it, any criticism is allowed, enjoy.**

**Ch. 1 Plane Crash **

Flying high in the air Mason a fifteen year old kid and his two friends were on a summer trip to Africa with permission of their parents. Mason had black hair, was wearing a blue T-shirt, black shorts and white and blue snickers on. Outside was said that it was blazing hot, lucky for them inside the airplane was cool and comfortable.

Sitting next to him is his sleeping best friend Zack, who was African American wearing a white hoodie, a black shirt underneath, gray cargo shorts and gray and black shoes on. Mason was looking through the window looking at the savannah; most of the animals were running around freely and avoiding the hunting grounds so they wouldn't get eaten by a cheetah or lion.

His other best friend Alexa, who is Hispanic, was sitting behind Zack kicking his seat trying to wake him up. She had long black hair, a medium White and blue baseball T-shirt with a well drawn broken heart on it, a yellow wristband and blue jean pants.

He slowly started waking up and was looking around and with one final kick from Alexa's foot against the seat and she kicked it and it there was a small impact on Zack's pine. Zack then turned around wanting to know why she was doing that in the first place.

"What the hell did you do that for"? He yelled looking at her annoyed. She then sent him a dangerous glare looking at him.

"Because you were snoring, and you know I hate snoring" she yelled. Mason wanted no part of this so he slowly turned his attention back to the window. Twenty minutes past and Mason was still looking through the window. He then notices that the right wing of the plan was on fire and the blade was slowing down. One of the flit attendants walking by and Mason was trying to get her attention by waving his arms around but she was talking to one of the passengers.

"Miss over here, it an emergence"! He yelled.

"Please sir sit down and wait until I finish helping this passenger" she instructed. Zack and Alexa were getting worried and then turned their attention to their panicking friend.

"Dude what's wrong" Zack asked.

"Yeah, why are you freaking out?" Alexa asked.

"Guys this plane going to crash"! He told them. Zack's and Alexa's eyes widen but then began to think that Mason was just messing with them again.

"Mason calm down, the plane is not going to crash" Zack assured him.

"Look out the window then"! He yelled. Zack and Alexa looked out the window then see that the spinning blades were stopping and went to a halt. They then started yelling and the flit attendant then walked over to them.

"Okay you three have to stop screaming, you're worrying the passengers" she told them.

"Listen lady one of the blades of the plane stopped spinning" Alexa yelled. The woman then looked for herself thinking that they were just playing but then see that blades did stop.

"Oh my god" she said moving away from the window.

The plane the jolted and leaded left and turning. The pilot was now on the announcements telling everyone to put on those air bags and keep their seatbelts on and then everyone started screaming. The plane then fell trod the savannah area grounds. Then plane then crashed then everything went pitch black.

A few minutes went and Mason was face forward on the ground and his vision and hearing was coming back to him. He got his hands and knees then noticed that the plane was completely destroyed and most of the passengers were dead, some impaled by pipes and poles.

He then sees that his friends Zack and Alexa lying on each other. Mason then walked over slowly to see and pray that they were alright. He was now in front of them and kneeled down to their level. He checked their pulses and was relieved that they were alive. He then rolled Zack off of Alexa then started softly slapping him.

It seemed that it didn't work so as a last resort he then slapped him hard in the face and he woke up instantly then sat up. As he sat up there was a sharp pain that shot through is his left arm. Mason right arm was numb but then began to feel better.

They then looked for their stuff and Mason found his backpack and his emergence sai's inside he smuggled on board the plane. Zack found his backpack and found two of his red **Nunchucks**placed them through his side beltlop. After they gotten their stuff Zack and Mason made their way back to Alexa who was still sleeping.

She finally started waking up and got on her knees knew that everybody was dead. She tried covering eyes but her hands very soar and could not do so. Tears started forming under her eyes then she turned her head and closed her eyes from the lost of innocent lives. On both sides of her shoulders and Mason and Zack tried comforting her; she turned to them and embraced them with tears running down her face happy that she didn't lose her two best friends.

The friends hug came to an end then Mason picked up his Sai's and they picked themselves and Zack picked up both of his nunchucks. All three of them did have a lot of scars and mark on them but thankful was warmed.

"Alright guys let's get moving" she told them putting his back pack on his back. Zack and Alexa did the same but were curious to where.

"But, where too"? Zack asked. Mason then began to look around then sees a giant rock bigger than a tall building. Mason then pointed at it then started walking over to it that looked miles and miles away no better that then a great distance.

**Pride Rock**

On the marks of pride rock two lionesses and one brown cub were laying down on the dirtied fields and the cub was playing and jumping around having fun. One of the lionesses caught an unfamiliar scent and looked off into the pride lands. She sees the three teens walking towards their home. The small brown cub saw her mother looking at something then looked for what she was looking at then sees them and was very shocked and somewhat knew what they are.

"Momma, what are they, I've never seen them before"? The young lionesses' cub asked.

"Scarfina, you, and I will see, stay close Leona" Leila said walking to the pride lands with her daughter Leona and friend Scarfina.

**Pride lands **

Mason, Zack, and Alexa were walking tiredly through the pride land and had about enough of the blazing heat and just about to fall out.

"Man, I'm sweating in places I didn't know could seat" Zack said. They continued walking for another few minutes and Zack was fell tiredly on his knees on the hard ground.

"This guy is over cooked" Zack said lying down on the ground.

"I don't think I can go any further" Alexa said doing the same. Mason was the next to fall on the ground from the extreme heat.

"*cough* cough* sorry mom and dad, looks like this is the end for me" he said then collapse on the ground and closed his eyes. After that even though he was a knocked out from the sun he could hear someone talking above him.

"Let's bring him with us" the feminine voice ordered. Leila then pulled Mason on her back to carry him back to Pride Rock and Scarfina dragged Zack and Alexa with her fangs by their shirt and hoodie without putting both of them on her back.

**That's it for the first chapter and this is my first story on lion king so I hope you like it, if you have any ideas or suggesction you can put them In review or PM me, alright peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tyson: I don't own Lion King, Disney owns it. I only own Mason, Zack, and Alexa and my other OC's lions. This is my first Lion king story so tell what you think, any criticism is allowed.**

**PS. For those that waited so long for this story, my apologies I had a little bit of writers block but I'm back and I would like to thanks some people as well.**

**Photographyfreak15: I'm glad you like, I hope you like this one. **

**Animation Universe 2005: I'll try bro thanks man:1**

**SimpleAveragegirl 18: Right! It would be cool to know an animal's language. ^_^**

**Hatari the Hyena: Thank you that means a lot. **

**Now that we got that out of the way, lets the story begin, enjoy!**

Ch. 2 Getting too know you

It's been a couple hours as the three teens fainted in the middle of the deserted Pride Lands. Mason was still unconscious sleep peacefully on the hard rocky ground in a cave. Another few minutes went by and Mason was beginning to wake up tiredly opening his eyes still on the ground.

"Where…Where am I"? He asked himself now laying on his left side closing his eyes again trying to regain his vision through his eyes. His vision began to clear up return to normal again then slowly noticed that he was facing each other starring at one another for a moment. Mason was Fysically and mentally blinking trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, which they weren't. He was really looking into a brown lioness cub's jade green eyes.

"Hello" She simplely said laying eye to eye in front of him.

"Gahh, what tha" Mason yelled immediately sitting up then crawling into a wall. The yell also frighten and cough the young cub off guard as well and she moved make a little but not as far as Mason. She then slowly walked back over to the boy.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you mister" she apologized.

"_Oh my god, a lion cub, I'm mean a lioness cub is actually speaking and apologying too me, that's a first. Man what else could freaky can happen to me" _Mason thoughtthen decided to roll with it then moved forward slowly to the cub.

"No worries, lets uh, lets start over. My name is Mason Daniels, and yours is"? He asked.

"My Name is Leona; I was supposed to watch over you until you wakened. I'll be right back, please wait here" She polity instructed. Mason nodded yes then Leona left the cave and went off somewhere.

Mason the laid back down and began to think what happen and how he got here in the first place.

"Okay, I remember flying on a plane with my friends…. ZACK and ALEXA!" He yelled remembering them and then ran out of the cave. He was now outside of the cave and everything looked unexpectedly deserted and almost dried up with only a few pools of water out in the close by savannah. Mason looked in awe seeing what everything looked in a distance. The next thing he noticed was the tall rock he saw in a distance in the savannah.

"I though I asked you to stay inside" A child like voice said for behind. Mason turned around to see Leona, another cub that had peach light fur, and two other adult lionesses and Zack and Alexa standing behind them. They both waved at him and they all walked toward and stopped in front of him.

"Yo Mason, you okay bro" Zack asked.

"I'm doing okay I guess. By any chance did they speck to you two" Mason asked back and they nodded.

"Yeah, at first I though I was going crazy" Zack said.

"You were already crazy Zack" Alexa said making fun of him. Zack then crossed his arms and looked away from her annoyed then turned back to Mason. One of the Lionesses walked forward and sat in front.

"It seems that you are recovering from your small black out young one" Leila said nicely and polity.

"Oh yeah, I do feel a little bit better than before. So what can you tell me about this place, it's huge" Mason asked looking around again.

"Well you are in are kingdom called the Pride Lands, it was once a beautiful place now its not what it used it be anymore ever since Scar took over" Leila explained.

"Scar"? All of the teens questioned.

"He's our new ruler of the Pride Lands" Scarfina pointed in.

"He must have really messed this place up, nut he couldn't have done it alone" said Zack.

"Your right, it was him and mostly the hyenas that now live here" Leila answered.

"Hyenas are my least favorite animal" Zack said out loud.

"They are also creepy, the way they laugh makes me want to cover my ears" Alexa said just thinking about it and mentally covering her ears. As they said that there were three hyena that heard everything and didn't like what they said and angrily walked over to them.

"Well lock what we got here a couple of trespassers" Banzai said to his friends circling around them with the other two doing the same.

"Their not trespassers, we welcomed them here. You three and those other hyenas are the real trespassers" Leona and Nala yelled about to charge but was pulled back by her they're mothers.

"Leona, please be quite. Let us take care of this" Leila whispered to her daughter.

"We can handle this Nala" Scarfina told her her cub.

"Your daughters better shut their mouths before they get hurt or end up our lunch" Shenzi threatened.

"Hey don't threaten them, their kids or cubs or whatever animals call kids now" Mason exclaimed.

"Oh I would love to tear that mouth off your face, wouldn't you Banzai"? Shenzi asked Banzi.

"Oh Yeah, what about you Ed" He asked him. All Ed did was jump up and down laughing manically in his words saying yes.

"Let's get them" Shenzi ordered.

She tried to attack Mason but Kaila rushed over in front of him and swiped Shenzi in the face leaving three claw marks upon her face that matched the other side. Banzai and Ed was about to attack Alexa and Zack then Scarfina pounced on Banzai clawing his left side repeatedly on the ground and Zack pulled out his nun-chucks and swing them around confusing Ed and swung one of them at Ed hitting him onto of the head and then the sides of his face.

They then moved back trying to back away from getting attacked.

"You won't get away with this, well be back for you humans" Shenzi yelled.

"We'll see what happens when Scar deals with you all" Banzai said then they all retreated. Zack then putted away his nun-chucks back in his backpack and Mason placed his sai's on his sides belt holes just in case those hyenas come back or whoever Scar was.

"Nice work with those nun-chucks Zack" Alexa complimented.

"Yeah I guess those karate classes paid off" Zack said. Leona then walked over to Mason and he kneeled down to her level.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Leona thanked.

"Oh uh no problem" Mason said. Then softly petting Leona's soft brown fur and she was purring. A few minutes passed by and Sarabi came by decided to join in and speak to the group. Speaking with her was okay; she told the teens that it was okay for them to stay and to stay on the lionesses' side of Pride Rock and away from the hyenas.

They were all talking for a while now getting used to each other, until a light brown lion with a jack black mane and a scar on his left eye was moving their way with the same three hyenas that attacked before.

"Well look what we got here, actual pray" Scar said looking at Mason, Zack, and Alexa.

"We're not pray"! Mason exclaimed

"Oh nice and fresh too" said Scar as he was about to pounce at them but was pushed away by Sarabi.

"Leave them be, their going to stay here you like it or not" Sarabi yelled bearing his fangs. Leila, Scarfina, and Nala were doing the same as well. Leona was still next to Mason as the both watched and was waiting on what Scar was going to do. Scar heavily sighed in defeat then sent an anger look on his face looking at Mason then back at the lionesses.

"Fine they can stay but I won't be held responsible for what happens to them" He said walking along the hyenas before they seen anger glares then moved on with Scar.

"So, that was your king huh"? Mason asked Sarabi.

"Yes" She answered.

"You know, he's kind of an ass for being a king don't you think"? Zack pointed out.

"Wasn't there anyone else that could have been king other than him?" Alexa asked.

"There was, but he died a while ago along side his father Mufasa" Scarfina told them.

"What was his name" Mason asked. When they asked that Sarabi began to shed tears from the lose of her son and husband.

"His name was samba, he was my son" She said trying to control her emotions.

"Oh I'm so sorry to bring that up, I didn't know" Mason said softly and sadly.

"No it's fine, the past is the past and I have to accept it" She said. Just then out of nowhere Zack walked over to her got on his knees then hugged Sarabi in a caring hug. She accepted the hug rubbing her head up against his chest of his white jacket.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a family member" Zack said softly a released from the hug.

"Thank, you are a caring young man" She said feeling a little bit better.

"Thank you" Said Zack. Mason then looked out into the pride lands and sees that it was beginning to get dark.

"It seems like it's getting late, we should get inside" Sarabi said. The lioness nodded in agreement and headed to their sleeping cave and Mason, Alexa, and Zack followed them. The lioness got inside their cave and went to their regular spots. Leona and Leila laid in the farthest corner then they noticed that the teens were still standing outside unsure. Keila whispered something to Leona and then Leona nodded then walked in front of Mason and the other two.

"My mom said that it's okay for you three to come in, if you want" she told them. They then walked inside and they laid next to Leila and Mason sat in the farther corner and began to fall to sleep. Leona waited for a moment until was complete asleep and then laid in his lap then fell asleep herself.

**That's all for now, sorry for those that wait this long. I hope you liked it and please review if you want, alright peace. :D**

.


End file.
